neutral_animefandomcom-20200213-history
Hellsing
'Hellsing '''is an action, adventure, fantasy, dark comedy, horror anime series. It's based on a manga series which was written by Kouta Hirano and published by Shōnen Gahōsha for the magazine Young King OURs. It originally ran from 1997 to September 30, 2008, and lasted for 10 volumes in total. After that came another manga series, which was written by Kouta Hirano and published by Shōnen Gahōsha for the magazine Young King OURs. It originally ran from 2001 to February 15, 2006. After that came the anime series. It was directed by Umanosuke Iida, written by Chiaki J. Konaka, musuically composed by Yasushi Shii, and produced by both Studio Gonzo and Digimation. It originally aired from October 10, 2001 to January 16, 2002, and lasted for 13 episodes in total. Several years later the manga got a re-adaptation, which is on Awesome Anime Wiki. Plot ''Hellsing is named after and centered around the Royal Order of Protestant Knights originally led by Abraham Van Helsing. The mission of Hellsing is to search for and destroy the undead and other supernatural forces of evil that threaten the queen and the country. This organization is currently led by Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, who inherited the leadership of Hellsing as a child after the death of her father. She witnessed his death which turned her from a once innocent and shy little girl to a tough and deadly force. She is protected by the faithful Hellsing family butler Walter C. Dornez, a deadly foe in his own right, and Alucard, the original and most powerful vampire that swore loyalty to the Hellsing family after being defeated by Van Helsing one hundred years before the story takes place. These formidable guardians are joined early on in the storyline by former police officer Seras Victoria, whom Alucard turned into a vampire. As the scale and frequency of incidents involving the undead escalate in England and all around the world, Sir Integra discovers that the remnants of a Nazi group called Millennium still exist and are intent on reviving Nazi Germany by creating a battalion of vampires. Millennium, Hellsing, and the Vatican section XIII Iscariot clash in an apocalyptic three-sided war in London, and Millennium reveals its true objective: to destroy the vampire lord Alucard, ending a feud begun during World War II. Why It Rocks #Very appealing art style and character designs. #Great voice acting in both sub and dub. The absolute best standout is Alucard's voice in both languages. He's voiced by Jouji Nakata in Japanese and Crispin Freeman in English. #Good animation quality, for the most part. #Alucard is a notoriously cool and badass anime character. #Despite not being a good adaptation, it's still very enjoyable, and an excellent advertisement for the manga, so it at least succeeded in some way. #Excellent fight scenes. Bad Qualities #The show, sadly, was only made to advertise the manga. Hellsing fans didn't get a great adaptation until Hellsing Ultimate. #Most of the characters are pretty shallow and uninteresting in this adaptation. #there's a lot of scenes that are extremely dark which makes it very difficult to tell what's going on. Reception In 2005, the six and seventh volumes of the Hellsing manga series ranked among Diamond Comics Distributors' list of the top 48 manga volumes sold in the United States for the year.[25] In November 2007, the ninth volume was among the top 10 volumes sold according to Japan's monthly sales rankings.[26][27] Videos Category:Anime Series Category:Adaptations Category:Manga Adaptations Category:Action Anime Category:Adventure Anime Category:Fantasy Anime Category:Comedy Anime Category:Dark Comedy Anime Category:Horror Anime Category:Studio Gonzo Anime Category:Digimation Anime Category:Anime On Crunchyroll Category:Anime On Funimation Category:Anime On Hulu Category:Anime On Yahoo View Category:Anime Discussed By Glass Reflection Category:Anime Discussed By Anime America